Ultraman Haruhiko Episode 4: Eragan Raids Again
Hama Haurahiko was walking around in Yokohama, he was bored and hungry so he decided to buy some noodles. "Hey, could i have some noodles?" Hama said to the man who owned the stand. "Sure." Said the man, he started to make noodles. After about 5 minutes, the noodles were done. "That would be a hundred yen." Said the man. "Here you go." Hama said as he put a hundred yen on the table. He stuffed his face into the noodles, eating like a pig. After two minutes, he finshed the meal. "Here." Hama said as he put the bowl on the stand. "Goodbye!" Hama yelled as he ran off. "Come back anytime!" The man yelled back. Hama ended up in a park, and he dozed off on a bench. "AAHHH! ITS GOJIRA!" A girl screamed. "HUH?!?" Hama bolted up out of the bench, and looked around. A man was laughing, and Hama looked at the man, he was in a Godzilla suit. "Wow, you got me.." Hama said, and then chuckled. The people laughed, and walked away to prank more people. Hama dozed off on the bench again. Meanwhile.. A loud bellow echoed throughout Yokohama, people looked around confused. Eragan's head suddenly burst out of the building, and he walked through the building, causing it to collapase. People screamed and ran for dear life. Eragan growled, and smacked a building with his tail, causing it to tip over. A helicopter flew overhead, and shot missiles and bullets at Eragan. Eragan screeched at the flying object, and then jumped into the air and lunged at the helicopter, and bit down on it, crushing it with his jaws. Eragan stomped through the city, demolishing buildings and killing people while doing so. Hama woke up, and felt the ground shaking. "Whats going on?!" Hama shouted to a person. The person looked at Hama. "OVER THERE!" The person pointed at a building falling over, and Eragan emerged from it. "Oh no.." Hama said to him self. "IM GONNA GET OUT OF HERE!" Said the person, he then turned the opposite direction, and ran. Hama ran in front of the monster, and put his hands in a X shape, and transformed into Ultraman Haruhiko by pure will. "SHUAAH!" Haruhiko shouted as he landed on top of Eragan, and he delivered multiple blows to the back of Eragan's head. Eragan let out squeals and screeches, and eventually managed to get Haruhiko off of his back. Eragan snarled at Haruhiko, Haruhiko held his ground, looking at Eragan. Eragan shot out foam from his mouth at Haruhiko's face. Haruhiko shouted, and placed his hands over his face, and began to wipe the foam off. Eragan charged, and flung Haruhiko up into the air with his horn. Haruhiko let out a "GRAAH!" as he fell onto the ground. He slowly got up, and looked at Eragan, charging. Haruhiko jumped into the air, and landed behind Eragan, he picked up the monsters tail, and swung him around. Eragan screeched and squealed in frustration and suprise as he was being swung around. Haruhiko tossed the lizard-like kaiju into a building face first. Eragan screeched and groaned, and was about to get up when Haruhiko jumped on his back, pinning him down. Haruhiko grabbed Eragan by his horn, and slammed his face into the ground over and over again. Eragan screeched in anger, and lunged forward, and Haruhiko slipped off. Haruhiko's color timer began to flash, Haruhiko knew what this meant. Eragan scampered towards Haruhiko, and Haruhiko fired the Ultra Shot at Eragan's horn, and his horn exploded. Eragan squealed in pain, and was too distracted by the pain to pay attention to Haruhiko. Haruhiko grabbed Eragan by his tail, and threw him into the air and fired the Ultra-Attack Ray. Eragan screeched as the blast hit him, and then he exploded. Haruhiko looked into the sky, and took flight, going to the sun to regain his energy. Category:User: Telako Category:Ultraman Haruhiko Continuity Category:Ultraman Haruhiko Episodes